1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrochemical storage cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research on and development of sodium-based electrochemical storage cells as devices for storing electricity produced via household power generation, solar photovoltaic power generation, wind power generation, or the like and supplying electricity to an electric vehicle, are being continuously conducted.
A sodium-based electrochemical storage cell is a large capacity battery which may store electricity from several kW to several MW, have high energy density, and have a long lifespan. Therefore, a sodium-based electrochemical storage cell may be applied to various fields.